Of My Own Accord
by TheGirlWithTheRainbowTattoo
Summary: An old Guevarran tradition was that a crowned prince was to pick a wife from the people through a competition of 15 girls. The inspiration of Gregory Illea declaring a Selection in his new found country. Now that Guevarra is now a region of Barbarossa, two cultures collide as the country begins to adapt to this new Accord. A Spin Off of the Obscured Reality and an OPEN SYOC!
1. Barbarossa, my Homeland

Barbarossa, a narrow but very long country between Illea and New Asia that often serves as the mediator between the two, my home country. One of the oldest countries that had survived the World Wars through neutrality. I never understood why they always glorified such brutality during the war especially to the point of entire countries being destroyed. I remember reading text books that survived the war mentioning that the powerful country of Illea once consisted of countries so destroyed and chaotic that it took years to unite all under Gregory Illea's rule. My country of Barbarossa is not as large as Illea but we had managed to survive the war without renewing our government. Our country's geography seemed unfavorable especially because New Asia and Illea were both of our neighboring countries but we were blessed to be spared from the wretched war that tore up the others.

Our proud nation consists of several regions that each have a very special specialty. You could say that we're a little bit of everything.

The Northern Mountains where many towns found as their settlements, it is the region of the country that generates the country's most common export: strawberries as well as most of its agriculture, lumber, and livestock. Due to the cold weather and high altitudes of the region, everyone who lives in the Northern Mountains usually cover themselves up in warm clothing. They describe the people of the mountains as people who enjoy warm fires, the taste of Veal and Venison, and weaving. They also have this particular accent where they sound very soft and melodious. The region's most common characteristics in terms of physical appearance are having dark hair, porcelain skin and blue eyes.

The Southern Tropics follows as the country's most densely populated area. It is the region where most of the people you meet has lives tied to the ocean. Fishermen, Resort Owners, Divers, Surfers, Ship makers, the Barbarossan Navy are the most common occupations found. The Southern Tropics is the region where most tourists visit because of its white sand, great abundance of sea life, and the amazing sunsets seen from Velutia Point, the highest plateau of the region. Most people from this region are described of having a laid back and chill attitude. Their accents make them sound like they're angry most of the time with their vowels sounding very hard and cut off quickly. They clothe themselves in very bright and light fabrics because of the very humid conditions. Their most common characteristics are their deeply tanned skin, light hair and green eyes.

Guevarra, the newest region and where the capital is found. Formerly a country of its own, Guevarra faced financial ruin after declaring war on New Asia and losing the war. Guevarra is one entire island detached from the two connected regions of the North and South. This is where factories and other industries operate. The original palace of the Guevarran Royal Family serves as the home of the current Royal Family. It is also where a lot of technological inventions were made. Guevarra holds a lot of deposits for iron and many other metals, making it the ideal place for an industrial revolution. The people of Guevarra are considered to be the most hard working and passionate but condescending to people from the other regions. Their clothes are usually made of jean fabric and black and white. The accent of Guevarrans sound much like the accent of the people of Spain as they were a colony of Spain hundreds of years ago. Their most common characteristics are their olive skin and brown eyes.

Of course, Barbarossa has more specific regions, six to be exact, each headed by a duke and duchess related to the Royal family. These Regions are often referred to as the territory of jurisdiction of these dukes and duchesses.

**These are the following Regions and corresponding Titles :**

_The Duke and Duchess of the Hunt (Temorion) _

_The Duke and Duchess of the Vine (Febacchus)_

_The Duke and Duchess of the Ram (Calpol)_

_The Duke and Duchess of the Hook (Minali)_

_The Duke and Duchess of the Glass (Velutia)_

_The Duke and Duchess of the Entente (Dahal)_

My country has had the same government for the past one thousand one hundred four years, a monarchy where the lines were kept so pure that there had to be a law made for the dukes and duchesses that they may only have two children, a girl to wed off and a boy to keep the family name. They said that the first king of Barbarossa was a child of the gods brought to the earth to calm the spirit of the sun. If the kings and queens of the past descended from the gods then no wonder why they always had such special abilities. Their bloodlines were kept pure only for so long until that all changed when Tasio Guevarra had fled to Barbarossa to save his own country.

Tasio Guevarra once was a prince, a prince who fell in love with the wrong person at the wrong time, Consolacion Santiago, the princess of a neighboring country called Barbarossa. However fate did not allow their love to blossom because each was betrothed to another. Though the two married against their hearts, they remained good friends who wrote to each other. By the time the war in Guevarra had started, Tasio stopped sending and replying to her letters.

For Consolacion, she had wed the fifth in line to the Barbarossan throne, Khalil Eibarramendia, and had seven children with him but after a fire in the Northern Palace had killed her husband, the King and his family, Consolacion rose to claim the throne and that began the line of Eibarramendias.

King Tasio and his family decided to declare war against New Asia after New Asia violated their territorial-peace treaty. Around the end of the war, New Asia sent combatants to raid the Guevarran palace and kill the Royal Family. Tasio lost his wife and two sons during the attack, leaving his only remaining heir, Victorina to carry the family succession on.

In order to save their country and to mend the past ,the recently widowed King Tasio and his daughter, Victorina fled to Barbarossa to propose to Queen Consolacion and her seven children so that they can salvage what's left of Guevarra and let it be part of Barbarossa's regions through the marriage of Tasio and Consolacion. However, Consolacion's heart did not feel the same way as Tasio's, not after so many years of ignoring her. Queen Consolacion did not want to worsen Guevarra's situation so she then proposed that because her eldest son, Alphonzo, was just the same age of Tasio's daughter, they would marry instead and unite the two kingdoms. During the shared rulership of Consolacion and Tasio, they devised and appointed the six other children of Consolacion to lead as the 6 Dukes and Duchesses of the Kingdom.

Alphonzo and Victorina had taken a dislike to each other at first because they weren't the people they were in love with but through time, they learned to live with each other as they ruled their Kingdom with the watchful eyes of Tasio and Consolacion over them. They made sure that the line of succession of Alphonzo and Victorina were to never end so that there would always be someone who was both Barbarossan and Guevarran to rule the people. Consolacion and Tasio still live to this day in the former Guevarran palace watching over the rule of Alphonzo, Victorina, and their was the story of Consolacion and Tasio, _my grandparents_.

* * *

**Am I crazy for not writing anymore chapters for the Obscured Reality and trying to figure who would Micah marry? Absolutely but I've practically placed it on hiatus due to not being able to write another chapter without having a writer's block. To find my inspiration and get my brain juices flowing, I'm writing a spin off story set at the same time as Micah Schreave's Selection. Once I've figured out what to do with the Obscured Reality(now renamed to ****_The Illead_****), I'll try and continue finishing the story. **

**Now this is a story not only about an Accord (it's the Guevarran name for its Selection, Gregory Illea was inspired by Guevarra's Accord and created the Selection) but also about Barbarossa as a country and the struggle of two countries and cultures combining into one. This is a short background about Barbarossa and the royal family and I'll be introducing more of them in oncoming chapters. Gregory Illea also took inspiration of the Caste system from Barbarossa so the Caste system in Barbarossa is quite similar AND guess what? This is an SYOC! As you can guess from all the really long names up in the family history part, Barbarossa and Guevarra are heavily Spanish-influenced because they were both colonies of Spain during the 1600s-1800s. However Guevarra and Barbarossa were also colonies of America for around a hundred years which was part of the Treaty of Paris (Yes, I'm incorporating real world history into this :P) . The more rooted families in Barbarossa have more Spanish last names while immigrants from America have the more American/Illean names. As for the person narrating the backstory, that would be one of the children of King Alphonzo Eibarramendia and Victorina Guevarra. I'll be introducing them in the next chapter but as for now, I will just be giving you their names and ages.**

**Princess Carmencita "Carmen" Eibarramendia , 15**

**Prince Ignacio "Inigo" Eibarramendia , 20**

**Prince Andres Eibarramendia , 16**

**Princess Giovanni Eibarramendia , 19**

**Princess Louisa Eibarramendia , 12**

**The Eibarramendia's Second Generation is quite large too due to Consolacion having seven children of her own so there are about 12 dukes and duchesses who are cousins to these five kiddos and yes, they also have excessively long names. **

**I'll be posting the form in my profile and to those who would like to send me a character could you please like do it in this form : **_SYOC-Full Name(Caste-Age)_** so if it were to be someone like Carmen then it would be like **_SYOC-Carmencita Eibarramendia(Caste 1- Age 15) . _**I'd appreciate if you guys created well rounded characters that aren't all nice and sweet. I'd like a little more dimension than that. I also mentioned that some people in the royal family possess some special abilities because they apparently "descended from the blood of the gods" (okay I was inspired by Egyptian History for that one) but it isn't as powerful as pyrokinesis or anything just very minor and weak powers. They're going to manifest little by little through the story. **

**I'll be accepting only 15 girls 2 from each region and 3 from Illea. **

**That's about it~ Please Fav and review to tell me what do you think about the story! Thanks for reading.**

* * *

_Come along and take your place_

_The prince looks for a lovely face_

_For who would turn down the chance_

_To be the princess of our country grand._

_\- a Guevarran rhyme about the Accord_


	2. Chapter 2

**Giovanni**

Depending on who you are in this world, choices and chances are either two very very painful words or two very very hope filled words. Take for example, my brother, Andres. He was given a choice whether or not he wanted to claim the throne and be King instantly or let our eldest brother, Inigo, take his time as King and just wait his death out and then claim the throne. Would he pick taking taking his elder brother's chance of being King or would he choose to postpone his kingship to give time to our sick brother but possibly worsen his condition and kill kill him earlier? It's funny really how hope and pain are so entwined in our lives, especially in Inigo's but what am I supposed to know about kingship?

**Ignacio**

I opened my eyes when my brother and sister bursted through his bedroom door. It had always hurt to wake up with sunlight hitting my eyes, practically burning my corneas.

"Inigo! You wouldn't believe what's happening in Illea!" Carmen jumped onto the side of his bed with excitement. She looked so giddy with her smile.

"We just saw the Illean special about their Selection. Micah's having his Selection already." Andres said as he stood beside my bed and helped me sit up straight.

"We said we'd visit when he'd have his Selection, _riiiiight_?" Carmen spoke like a mad scientist with a twisted plot.

"You two want to witness the Selection?" I said with a raised eyebrow. The Selection was never really important especially to Barbarossa, it was just a carbon copy of a Guevarran Accord.

"We need you to tell mom and dad."

"No."

"But _whyyyyyyyy?" _Carmen whimpered.

"You're just going to annoy Micah and his siblings anyway." It was true, Micah already had enough sisters to last him a lifetime. "You two should be going now, the doctors are going to be going right through those doors any second now."

"Okay, fine, we'll just have to stow away in a ship to Illea and officially become Illeans instead and then I could enter Micah's Selection. " Carmen replied with a smile. "Viva Viva!" Carmen and Andres said as they left my room, as if two words could actually lengthen my life. The doctor and nurses came right on time with my parents, as well.

"If it's Carmen's plan to flee the country to enter Micah's Selection, I have nothing to do with it." I said as I raised my hands up but to my annoyance, a sharp pain hit me on my right shoulder.

Father smiled while mother remained stone faced. "Ignacio, it's important that you always remain kingly in whatever you do. You don't have time for jokes." She said. "That aside, we have made an important decision for the sake of our family line."

"Rina, let me tell him myself, father to son." Father interjected. "Son, we know that's it has been a tough time for you and we know that you don't have much time left but we think it's time for you to have an Accord." I couldn't believe it, my lungs felt like they were going to cave into themselves. I was hyperventilating.

The doctor took out a paper bag and gave it to me as I tried controlling my breathing. "Your highness, this kind of stress is not good for him. His kidney's barely surviving on its own now." She said.

"Why me? I'm going to die anyway." I said between strangled gasps. It didn't make sense. I don't want to leave a widow to run the country.

"_Iho, _please, the Pure Bloods are gathering their forces again. We need to appease them with an Accord."

I couldn't have an Accord, I don't want to die and leave a wife behind. It wasn't right but the idea of love kept haunting my mind .


	3. Chances

**Ignacio**

My entire family was going crazy over the thought of an Accord. Once my grandparents caught wind of my Accord, they flew all the way from Minali to see it for themselves. It was funny ,really, how everyone was fussing about me. The doctors have started letting me get out of my bed again which felt great because I haven't been around the palace for months. I had someone to wheel me around in a wheelchair which felt nice since there was always someone keeping me company. It always felt like my family wanted to hide me because of my health problems, maybe to not get so attached to me so they won't feel so much pain when I'm gone.

My family avoided me like the plague. Aunts, Uncles, Mom, Dad, Grandma and Grandpa.. they never were really there. They usually adored Andres who'd soon be King right after I die, maybe to kiss up to him so they'd be on his good side when he reigns. They forget that I'd be King someday. I still held my birthright for all of their information.

Right now, I'm wheeling around the palace on my own. I've been looking for the hospital wing to get my daily check up. As I wheeled around, everyone on the fourth floor was practically bringing applications in and bringing it to my father's office where everyone in the office would narrow thousands of applications to find 15 Contenders. I kind of wanted to make a special request to them. It's been a long while I've been out of the palace, years I guess. So that means that I haven't met anyone really like me. It would be nice to actually have a chance with a girl who experienced the same problems I had.

As I made it to the main office, I wheeled myself in front of my father, mother, and grandparents. "Papa, I have a special request for my Accord." I declared.

"and what would that be son?" My father said as he put down an application, as well as my three other predecessors. I wanted to just tell them right away. It was easier.

"I would like some of the Contenders to be girls suffering from problems similar to my own." I spat out. My grandfather suddenly stood up.

"That is idiotic, Inigo! The very purpose of your Accord is to find a wife who can help you continue the family line!" he yelled.

"It's just too risky, Iho. What if your wife would die before she gave us a child to rule?" my grandmother added.

"The women in MY Accord are more than people who possibly can continue our line and give us a future king!" I yelled back. "If my life will end as short as everyone expects it to be, then I want it to be fulfilled! I want to find love for myself and if my true love is someone who's experiencing similar problems as mine, then find her." I growled in such anger I never knew I had. "If she doesn't last long like me, then let the line continue with Andres, his Accord wouldn't be so long after mine. Let him find his wife/child bearer."

"The Accord is open to all women ages 16-20 in our country. If your true love is meant for you then she would enter." My mother reasoned out.

"Don't lie to me, Mama. I've heard that they had turned women experiencing health problems away. I want them to have an equal chance to be in my Accord. Make it happen or I will cancel this competition." I declared before wheeling myself out of the room.

"I think I was being to dramatic, right?" I asked myself. Every girl's supposed to have a chance to join. Well, if I was a girl… and the prize was a prince as handsome as myself, well… I would go through hell and back for myself. But who was I kidding? I've been defected since birth. If it weren't for that scarred kidney, I could have lived a normal life. I could have ruled with a queen by my side and we'd both be healthy. Wait… if I wasn't sick, would I never have fought for girls who were sick like I was? It made me think… would I love someone if she was sick and I was healthy? That was the situation given to the Contenders of my Accord. Why would they love someone that only had such little time left in the world? That would be so painful for them and I didn't want to do that.

"Inigo, the Contenders of your Accord, any of them would be lucky to marry you." I turned around and found my father speaking to me.

"How did you know?" I asked, was he reading my thoughts again?

"I think you and I know that our family does have its talents. " My father smiled. "Iho, you know that we love you, right?" he asked. I just nodded. "If you were sick or if you were healthy, we would love you just the same." He added. "The girl who would love you wouldn't see you as a dead man walking.. um.. I mean rolling. They'd see you as a man they've learned to love. "

"But what if they are afraid to love me? What if they don't want to because they're scared of their heart being broken?" I worried even more.

"Then I believe that's your job, son. You also have to earn her trust and make sure that when you're gone, she was happy to have the limited time you both had together. I'm sure not all the girls are gonna be like your mother. I know too that she's afraid of losing you and that's why she doesn't like speaking to you. " my father said as he patted me at the back and left me to my thoughts.

I just hoped my father was right. I'll find her, I know I'll find her.

hr/

**Hey guys! There's still 4 submissions in! So feel free to submit an OC! I also have made it open for characters who are suffering from illnesses and have a possible danger of dying early like Ignacio. It's not necessary but it's a new category I've opened up for a more interesting story line. As for the regions, I've noticed there has been a bit of confusion about them so I'll give a short description about each of them. **

**There's Temorion (where most of the livestock is found, in the Northern Mountains), Febacchus(Where the strawberries and the agriculture is found, still in the Mountains), Calpol (where a lot of wools and textiles are, still in the Northern Mountains.), then there's Minali (A lot of Fishing villages in the Southern Tropics), then Velutia (Lots of glassmakers and resorts over here still in the tropics) and finally there's Dahal which is the industrial part of the country. So there would be two girls from each Region, and yes the caste system works just the same as Illea (Gregory Illea stole the idea of the Castes from Guevarra too!). There will also be three Illean representatives coming to Barbarossa to participate! Velutia's already full so… everything's fair game now. Good luck and thank you for reading!**


End file.
